BB5
Big Brother Four is the fourth season created by Zeebem10. The previous season is Zee's Big Brother Three. The following season is Zee's Big Brother Five. Twists Head of Household: '''At the beginning of each week, there will be a competition where the winner will become Head of Household, who will be safe for the week, and will put up two houseguests up for Eviction. '''Power of Veto: This competition allows the winner to take down one of the nominees, forcing the HoH to replace the taken down houseguest with another. Double Eviction: '''After the regular eviction on a certain day/days, there will be a week's worth of Big Brother in one night, resulting in a second nominee to be evicted. '''Seven Player Jury: Self-explanatory. Roulette Competiton: '''In between every nomination ceremony and veto competition, there is a Roulette competition. In this optional comp, the winner chooses a third nominee. However, they have an option. They may either randomly decide on the nominee out of those who played and lost with the added perk of safety or hand pick any eligible houseguest without earning safety themselves. If their nominee is taken down with the Power of Veto, there is no renomination in their place. Houseguests Roulette Competiton History } | | |- ! Becky | | | |- ! Darrel | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | '''Loss | | |- ! Donny | | | |- ! Hanna | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Jude | | | |- ! Latoya | | | |- ! Marlon | | | |- ! Nellie | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Nicky | | | |- ! Penny | | | |- ! Reilly | style="background-color:#CC6666;" | Loss | | |- ! Sebastián | | | |- ! Ulrike | | | |} Game History Week 1 *Reilly, Penny, Alek, and Darrel are the first four to enter, followed by Hanna, Marlon, and Nicky. Everyone is really excited over the casino theme and the roulette dinner table. They are then followed by Sebastián, Ulrike, Nellie, then finally Jude, Becky, Hanna, and Donny. Everyone introduces themselves, though Nicky lies about his job, as does Ulrike. Penny gets skeezy vibes from Nicky. *Donny puts off a few of the girls and guys but is able to get a good vibe from Jude. That duo (Donny and Jude), Marlon, and Sebastián form a four-person alliance called the Wheeler Dealers. Meanwhile, Alek and Reilly bond over being near each other and vibing well and form an alliance called The California Dreamers. *The first HOH is played and Darrel wins due to being the fastest person to complete the competition. *'Darrel' has his rounds and wants to make a big move going in to set the tone, as well as form a big alliance. He finds a bond w/ Seb, Latoya, Hanna, Ulrike, and Donny (who reminds him of his dad). They form an alliance called BB6 (spoken as Double B6). *Penny gets into an argument with Nellie about Nellie being "too stuck up for her" (Nellie was actually just not as outgoing as Penny). Nellie tries to disengage, but Penny won't hear it. Becky later comforts Penny and the duo bond. They get to know each other and make a Final 2. They decide they need to expand their group. Both women (Becky and Nellie) '''enjoy the company of Alek and Reilly', so the four make an alliance called '''The Wastelanders'. *Nicky is found to be overbearing and too quick to play the game, having tried to make several final two deals too quickly. He tried to make one with Darrel, Ulrike, and Latoya, on top of Becky and Alek, who also exposed him privately. *Most of BB6 '''want Darrel to put up Penny and Nicky, though Darrel still wants to make a big move at the beginning of the game. Ulrike suggests Becky as a backdoor target for being a little more vocal regarding her disagreements with other houseguests, having gotten in a tiff with both Penny and Hanna at separate times about talking poorly about other houseguests. The rest of BB6 agree with this train of thought, and ''Penny and Nicky'' are nominated. *Both nominees aren't exactly happy with being nominated, with Penny passive-aggressively avoiding Darrel and talking bad about him behind his back to all who would listen. Meanwhile, Nicky blows up his final two deal with Darrel in an attempt to make him look distrustworthy, though most everyone blows him off as ridculous since he had final two deals with them as well. As a result, Nicky becomes the main target via a discussion between BB6. *Penny and Jude start to become close due to their interests in Voting History } | | | | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="1"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Donny | | | | | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="1"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Hanna | | | | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="2"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Jude | | | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="3"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Latoya | | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="4"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Marlon | | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="5"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Nellie | | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="6"| | |- ! colspan="2" |Nicky | | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="8"| |- ! colspan="2" |Penny | | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="9"| |- ! colspan="2" |Reilly | | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="10"| |- ! colspan="2" |Sebastián | | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="11"| |- ! colspan="2" |Ulrike | | style="background:#CCCCCC" colspan="12"| |- ! style="background:#000" colspan="16"| |- ! colspan="2" rowspan="2"|Evicted | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" |'''Ian 11 of 11 votes to evict | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | rowspan="2" style="background:#CCCCCC" | | style="background:#99FF99" | |- | style="background:#D1E8EF" | |} Season Summary Author's Notes